Modular Weapons
'Modular Weapons' These are parts for the S.A.W. combat drones and power armor. *'Shoulder mounted railgun:' It fires a fifty caliber slug at high velocities; as an antitank weapon, this is not something you want to be hit with, it is easily capable of smashing through most conventional armoring systems with an armor piercing attack. Capable of holding 12 rounds in a clip, has the ability to fire semi automatically at whatever speed the shooter desires. *'Shoulder mounted plasma cannon: '''A mounted weapon for those times when you feel like you just have to lob some incredibly hot materials at someone but lack Mana reactors to just throw that at them. Fires balls of plasma at around two and a half every second, capable of melting, burning, and frying its way through just about anything with enough time and effort. *'Shoulder mounted Mana cannon: 'Fires a great lance of mana at incredible speeds, a reload time of ten seconds is well worth utterly obliterating nearly everything it hits. Can only be used on bots that have Mana reactors. *'Shoulder mounted mini missile pod: 'Each pod can hold six missiles of varying types. It is guided through the suit’s AI rather than the missiles guided by themselves. These are basically flying, tank busting grenades. *'Shoulder mounted chain gun: 'A rotating minigun built to fire bullets at an insane speed. They can be loaded with standard, armor piercing, and explosive rounds. Typically one holds around 150 small caliber bullets. Designed for anti personal rather than anti armor, this is not the weapon of choice to take on armored targets. *'Shoulder/hip mounted weapon holster: 'It holsters weapons. *'Back mounted Extra Ammo: 'This allows for one to restore their supply of ammo. It supplies fifty extra railgun rounds, 30 minimissiles, and 800minigun bullets. *'Back mounted Nano pack: 'This is a repair and construction tool, allowing relatively fast, easy repairs of the wearer, nearby freindlies, and provides as an extremely dangerous close quarters weapon by the way of shredding everything around it, however the nanos are weak to electricity, and are unshielded form EMP. However it cannot act as a shield, but it can build metal barriers extremely quickly. It can also replenish the nanofoam supply of friendly wraiths and banshees. *'Back mounted Barrier module: 'This is essentially an additional capacitor and hard light projector. It can put up a five meter beehive looking shield around itself for a period of up to two minutes. Requires an hour of recharge for another minute’s usage. It is capable of providing the suit with additional hours of being able to act with the fusion reactor or mana generator offline. *'Forearm missile shields: 'The forearm shield is capable of holding four mini missiles. It can be mounted on two arms even if you so desire, however this is highly impractical. *'Backmounted/hip mounted jammers: 'The hip mounted models are capable of jamming local communications, while the back mounted ones jam communications in a much wider area. Useful for guerrilla tactics against a larger force, however it is counterproductive to jam communications when you have the numerical advantage. *'Back mounted teleporter: 'Contains a single charge every thirty seconds, capable of warping towards destinations with a blue light, its assumed they are traveling outside the dimension and back again with this system. *'Hip mounted anti missile system: 'Used to bring down enemy flying explosives. *'Back mounted Drone controller: '''Controls a squadron of flying drones, capable of operating half an hour with no recharge, they fire Mana. They have a rapid fire anti infantry mode and a lower speed heavy hitting mode that can fire once every 2 seconds. Constant fire will leave the device with no charge after one minute. Takes half an hour to fully recharge by directly connecting to the back module. Category:Weapons